Love Child and Video tape: What you didnt see
by briann marie
Summary: season 2 episode 11. what you didnt see. lemons


Spencer and Ashley danced around the room as the perfect couple would. It was simple, like Spencer had asked, yet elaborately set up, like Ashley wanted. Spencer draped her arms over Ashley's shoulder and the brunette replied by stepping closer and placing her hands on the waist of the girl she loved. The simple touch sent an electric wave from the blonde's head straight to her toes, and everywhere in between. Ashley looked so hot tonight and Spencer wanted her in every form she could have her. Ashley's hips gently swaying so close to hers was not helping.

Spencer took a half step forward causing their hips to collide a just a bit, but enough to get her point across. She caressed Ashley's cheek and slowly put her lips against the brunette's. Ashley relished in the feeling of those soft lips ever so lightly kissing hers. She loved it. The brunette let her tongue slide against her girlfriend's lips asking for entrance. Spencer was glad to give permission and met the tongue in the middle. Their light and gentle kisses soon became rough and wild yet still passionate as their tongues fought for dominance.

Ashley slowly slid her hand down and back up Spencer's side and under her shirt and began to gently rake her nails against the warm back of her girlfriend. Spencer pulled her lips away from Ashley's and placed her forehead against hers. She kept her eyes shut the entire time and it looked as if she was dreaming, and she thought she was to be this lucky. "Bed?" Ashley asked and received a nod from Spencer.

Ashley grabbed her hand and led her to the bed and sat her down before straddling her girlfriend completely. It was a fraction of a second until their lips once again met in a tempestuous flood of nothing more than want, need and love. It was a dangerous combination, but the one that made sex worth while.

As if they each blacked out, Ashley pulled away to find their shirts and bras lying in a spread out pile along the floor and even though she didn't remember removing them, she was glad she did. Spencer's hands reached out to the button of Ashley's jeans and undid them with ease as she looked up into Ashley's watching eyes. The blonde knew what would drive her girlfriend crazy. And she knew that it was the fact that Ashley liked to watch what Spencer was doing with her, or to her. The blonde looked at Ashley's full breasts and the already hardened nipples that waited to be touched, teased and groped. Spencer pulled Ashley off of her and pushed her on her back, and quickly pushed a leg against the brunette's center. The sound of breathing was the only sound that filed the room until Ashley began to grind against the leg she was given causing herself to whimper in response.

Ashley didn't care how she got it as long as it was from Spencer and it was soon. Spencer lowered her mouth to the taut nipple and began to lightly flick the left with her tongue as her fingers lightly played with the right. "Mm, Spencer." Ashley moaned out grinding a little harder and arching her back a bit to get more pressure against her breasts.

Spencer knew exactly how to push Ashley's buttons and exactly where those buttons were located. Spencer began to suck on the right nipple knowing full well that it was Ashley's more sensitive one. The brunette began to work her way to the buttons of Spencer's skirt. She undid them quickly and tried to pull it off but was having trouble staying focused. In one quick move, Spencer kicked the skirt off to reveal the secret she had been keeping all night. "You were expecting this weren't you?" Ashley asked between moans.

Spencer sat up and began to pull Ashley's pants and underwear down at the same time. She slipped them off and regained her position. "No, it was laundry day and I didn't have any underwear." She said sarcastically.

"Either way" Ashley said before flipping Spencer onto her back and getting on top. She loved Spencer being on top of her, but loved even more to be the one in control.

"But baby…" Spencer began to say. She interrupted herself when she felt Ashley grind against her warm center. "Mm, Ash." She moaned out. Ashley placed little kisses from Spencer's neck to her thigh somehow missing the place she was wanted, needed, and oh so welcome. Ashley glanced at Spencer as she ran her fingers ever so lightly along the wet folds before her. Spencer began to squirm a little under her touch but it didn't matter which way she moved. Ashley was going to tease her. "Ash, please, I need it."

"You need what?" Ashley asked. She loved to hear dirty little words and phrases coming from the blonde's lips. It was one of her dirty little secrets.

"I need you to fuck me." Spencer gave in. Ashley made her way back up Spencer's body until she was hovering over her lips. Their warm breaths mixed at a rapid rate as Ashley's hand slid further and further south. Spencer's eyes shot open as she felt a finger gently circling her clit. "Oh god, Ashley."

"I want to do more than just fuck you." Ashley said with a growl. "I want to feel you." And she applied pressure to the sensitive bud then let up causing a whimper to escape the blonde. "I want to love you in ways you've never been loved." She applied pressure again, and then let up. "I want to fill you." She continued punctuating each sentence with a light bit of pressure against Spencer's clit. "I want you." She finished by slipping two fingers inside.

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed and began to grind against Ashley's rapidly moving hand. Ashley pushed in faster and faster before lowering her head down near her own working hands. She slipped her tongue between Spencer's fold and began to flick her clit and then trace its shape and then she would repeat in a similar manner. "Mm, fuck Ashley. Oh god, Ashley that is…so fucking…ah…good." She managed to get out in between pants and moans. She was getting closer and closer but there was something missing. Something missing that she wanted so very badly. She worked her hips harder against Ashley's tongue and hand so that she could finish off faster. "ASHLEY!" Spencer screamed as her walls tightened around Ashley's fingers. She came quickly but she enjoyed it very much. The brunette licked the result of orgasm from Spencer's lower regions before kissing her way back up to Spencer's lips. She placed three small kisses before cuddling her girlfriend close.

As soon as Spencer regained her senses, she stood up and walked across the room to where her over night bag was. She leaned over and began to search and search. "Um, not that I don't enjoy this lovely view…" Ashley said noting Spencer's perfect ass. "But what are you doing?" She asked.

Spencer pulled a box from her bag and held it up in the air as she walked closer and closer to Ashley. Ashley's jaw dropped when she saw what the box was. "Oh my god, Spencer, I had no idea you were so…" She couldn't find the right word.

"Kinky?" The blonde asked finishing the sentence. She received a nod before she took the adult novelty from its box and strapped it on. She crawled onto the bed and straddled her lover.

She crawled onto the bed and straddled her lover. "Now Ashley, I have it on good word that you have been a very bad girl." Spencer said with a smile, but Ashley was still too shocked to speak. "Well we are just going to have to fix that aren't we?"

Ashley swallowed an evil smirk and didn't let it escape as she allowed herself to play along. "But, Spencer, I hove no idea what you're talking about. I've been a good girl."

"Late to class, talking back to the teacher, and disrupting class, wow Ashley, you have been a busy little girl haven't you?"

"Oh, those things."

"So how should we go about punishing you?" Spencer asked as she abruptly removed herself from her girlfriend. She sat on her knees on the end of the bed and told Ashley to get on all fours in front of her. Ashley, of course, did as she was told and prepared herself for anything.

"Ow, shit" She said as she felt a hand roughly coming in contact with her bottom, but gently squeezing as it hit. Again…this time it hurt a little bit less. Strangely it bordered that line between pain and pleasure, but Ashley was enjoying every second of it. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room followed by little whimpers. As the whimpers began to get quieter, Spencer knew that her lover's ass was beginning to numb. The blonde pushed Ashley over causing the girl to fall on her back, but still on the rather large bed.

Spencer put one knee on the left side of Ashley, and the other on the right each just a hair lower than her hips. "I don't think you have been bad enough to be teased." Spencer observed.

"No, I've been bad. Baby, I've been REALLY bad." Ashley said. Spencer had known that was one of the buttons she could push. Ashley loved to be teased until she was ready for full on sex. It was a guilty pleasure to put it simply. Spencer lowered her hand and began to trace Ashley's slick folds.

"Mm, you're so wet." The blonde said before tracing a circle around Ashley's hardened bud and then up and around the VERY dark brown curls until she reached just below the belly button and then she went down again.

"My god Spencer," Ashley moaned out in complete bliss. "I'll be better I swear." That was her way of begging for Spencer to enter her. Spencer lined the strap on properly and lay down on top of Ashley tangling their legs perfectly. She began to grind her hips causing the strap on to go in again…and again…and again and…" FASTER!" Ashley screamed as she too was grinding her hips. Spencer buried her head in the crook of Ashley's neck and continued grinding her hips. Pumping the toy in and out, Spencer felt her skin come in contact with the brunette's letting her know that she was pushing it all the way in.

Ashley continued screaming as Spencer's lightly sweat covered skin slid against hers. This was by far one of the best times they have had sex. Right next to the time when Ashley made Spencer scream so much she lost her voice. Spencer continued to pump in and out…in and out…in and out…all while her lips caressed her lover's shoulder and chest. The blonde raised her hand from Ashley's dancing hips to her breast and began to squeeze it roughly, yet tenderly.

A wave coursed through Ashley as she came hard and fast. "Sencerrrrrr!" She screamed loudly, but Spencer wasn't stopping. Spencer removed the strap on from the brunette and lowered herself to her dripping core. She pushed two fingers deep inside of her lover and watched as Ashley tiredly rocked her hips in step with her fingers. "Oh god, Spencer…ahh…I don't know if I can…mmm ah god…take much more…FUCK! Spencer!" Ashley screamed as she came one more time. Spencer licked the remaining juices before crawling up her girlfriends shaking body. She cuddled her sweat slicked body close and kissed the top of her head with a content smile. She knew it would be a while until she came back to reality.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked weakly but with a large smile.

"Yeah baby?"

Ashley laughed randomly and said, "If you're going to cuddle me take off the strap on."

"Oh, right." Spencer laughed and blushed before removing it and crawling next to her lover once again. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Spencer, but it's time to sleep because you wear me out." The couple cuddled close and fell asleep happy that they were with each other.

THE END


End file.
